


ffxv drabbles.

by TwistedSmileHD



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedSmileHD/pseuds/TwistedSmileHD
Summary: just cute stuff for my chocobros <3





	ffxv drabbles.

flower crowns.

Prompto has always been artsy. Inspiring to be a photographer, he was born creative- a free spirit. Noctis knew this, so why was he surprised?

“Hey, buddy.” Prompto gleamed up at the prince from where he sat, a rose color painting his sunburned cheeks. In his hands lies a thin crown of flowers- stems of forget-me-nots, lilies, white roses, and a few other flowers were tightly intertwined. His nimble fingers were working in the different flowers into the pale arrangement. It was beautiful, and fresh. Noctis was a little speechless, but managed to steel his nerves well enough to plop down beside his friend. 

He pushed a soft sigh out through his nose, looking over towards his blonde friend. “Hey.”

Prompto was softly humming a soft tune from a popular song Noctis had heard once or twice before, and that alone was enough to make Noctis drowsy. The sun was warm, and watching the way Prompto was elegantly sewing together the crown of blue and white- it was mesmerizing. He felt his eyes slipping, and he tried to force them back open, but his eyelids felt so heavy…

“All done!” Prompto chirped, startling the prince from his daze. Before he could fully come to his senses, Prompto had already delicately slipped the crown on top of his ruffled black locks. The prince quirked an eyebrow, rubbing the sleep from one of his eyes. “For me?”

“Yeah! I think it suits you.” Prompto grinned, picking up a flower crown Noctis failed to see before- one rich with sunflowers, daffodils, foxglove, and other flowers of the sort. He placed it on top of his head, the flowers comfortably caressing the blonde hair. He was nothing less than stunning- absolutely radiating like a ball of sunshine. The flower looked kin to a halo due to the bright yellows. Noctis rubbed his neck, looking to the side to try and calm the fast rush of blood to his face. 

“Scooch in!” Prompto yapped, wiggling closer to the prince with his camera in hand. Noctis couldn't help the smile growing on his face. He got closer to the blonde.

Prompto thrusted his hand out before them, the camera turned around to capture them. He pulled his free arm around the princes shoulders and did a peace sign. Noctis leaned in closer, eyes bright with humor.

The camera snapped the picture, and Prompto was quick to flick through the roll to see it. He pulled the picture up on the screen, and Noctis was in absolute awe. Prompto shook the princes shoulder and ruffled his hair excitedly, undecipherable if he was blushing or if it was the sunburn painting his skin. “Maybe you should wear blue more. It fits you!”

Noctis reached up to feel the soft petals of the forget-me-nots, and threw a wink at the blonde. “If you say so.”

The both of them burst into laughter.


End file.
